Thanks for Nothing
by Mark-and-Elizabeth-fan-always
Summary: The camdens get together 14 years later, but tragedy strikes. pleez r and r. i love positive and negative critism. as long as it's constructive.
1. Whats Happening With the Camdens

This takes place fourteen years from now. Here's what is up with the characters: NOTE: I DON'T KNOW CARLOS' LAST NAME, SO I'M USING COMPANEDO. (  
  
MATT AND SARAH:  
Matt is an emergency room doctor in Sacramento, while Sarah  
works at a doctor's practice in Santa Barbara. They live in a  
home in Glenoak's upscale suburb of Lacosta Hills. They have a  
son, Joel, who is five and a daughter, Liz, who is 7. MARY AND CARLOS  
Carlos and Mary live in Colorado in a small town called Lohan,  
on the outskirts of Denver. Mary is still a flight attendant for  
Jet Blue Airlines, and Carlos is now the president of a large  
grocery store chain called Mainland Foods, Inc. They have two  
kids named Brie and Brian, who are thirteen year old twins. LUCY AND KEVIN:  
Kevin and Lucy live in San Diego, where he is a cop and she is  
the minister of a church. She is not a Protestant Minister, but  
a Unitarian minister. This caused animosity between her and Eric  
at first, but soon they made up. Kevin and Lucy have a son named  
Ben, after Ben, Kevin's brother, who died in a fire, in 2009,  
while fighting the fire. Ben is six.  
  
RUTHIE AND PETER:  
Peter and Ruthie have been married for five years and live in  
the lower end of town, called Jennesey. They are running low on  
money since Peter was fired from his job for harassing a fellow  
employee, which he didn't do in actuality, a few months earlier.  
Ruthie has six kids: Kerien, Lauren, Chase, Brad, Cory and  
Susie. They are five, four, three, two and six months. Ruthie  
stays home and cares for the kids and she dropped out of  
Crawford College to care for her and Peter and their family.  
  
PARIS AND CHANDLER:  
Paris and Chandler are married. They got married eight years ago  
in a double wedding with Peter and Ruthie. They have a seven  
year old daughter named Kennedy, and a four year old son, Nick.  
Paris is pregnant with their third child. She is forty, and he  
is thirty five. They have the baby during the story. They live  
in Glenoak.  
  
ANNIE and ERIC:  
Annie is a special education teacher living in Glenoak with  
Eric, who is retiring from the church soon, and going to be  
succeeded by Chandler. Paris and Chandler are going to move into  
the Camden home, which belongs to the church, and Annie is going  
to move with Eric to a condo on the beach. She is 64. Eric is  
67.  
  
SAM AND DAVID:  
Sam and David are 17 and living at home still. They were held  
back a year, so they are going to start twelfth grade next year.  
Sam is dating Shana (Matt's ex)'s daughter, Sheye, with Brett,  
her old roommate that Matt hated, and David is single after  
being ditched by a girl named Joanne.  
  
SIMON AND DEENA:  
Deena and Simon married last year after they both had failed  
marriages. Simon was married to Cecilia, but that was failed,  
and two kids came out of that, named Charlie (4) and Nick (8).  
Deena was married to a guy named John, but he was abusive, and  
they had a son, Jordan (9). They met again in 2013 at a party.  
Deena doesn't talk to John and has custody of Jordan, while  
Cecilia and Simon still talk and she and Deena talk a lot and  
have each other over. They live in Glenoak.  
  
GEORGE AND KARLA:  
George, the adopted son of the late Colonel and Ruth Camden, is  
married to a woman named Karla Copeckenie. They have a daughter  
Bella May. They have been married four years. Bella is 3. They  
live in Glenoak.  
  
HANK AND JULIE:  
They died in a car crash three months ago. Gerald (their son)  
and Erica now live with Eric and Annie. 


	2. Lucy's Life

SAN DIEGO: THE KINKIRK HOME..  
  
Lucy was sitting in the easy chair by the door. She was waiting for Kevin to get their son, Ben, down the stairs and into the car. They were driving down to visit her parents in Glenoak, the town where she was born and raised. They were going down for Thanksgiving, and staying for a week, to help her parents move. Kevin came down the stairs carrying Ben. He took him out to the car and was followed by Lucy.  
  
They pulled out and took off on the four hour ride to Glenoak. 


	3. Mary's Life

LOHAN: THE COMPANEDO HOME  
  
"Mary! Where's Brie and Brian?" Carlos called to his wife.  
  
"Carlos, Brie is at Chloe's and Brian is in his room playing hard rock with Cody. When is our flight?"  
  
"In an hour! We have to get to the airport soon!"  
  
Just then Brie walked in. She wore a short skirt and had died black hair with goth clothing.  
  
"Brielle Maria Companedo, hurry up! Get your bag. Wait it's in the car. BRIAN!" Carlos yelled.  
  
Brian came down the stairs and they all got into the car. As Mary got up, she took a detour to the bathroom and threw up. Carlos called to her and she wiped her face and got into the car. They drove to the Lohan airport. I'll go to the doctor in Glenoak, Mary thought. She had been throwing up for the last few weeks but hadn't known why. 


	4. Back at the Ranch

The Camden home was very busy. Sixteen year old Erica sat looking out at the street. She kept waiting for her parents to come home. She knew that they wouldn't be coming home, but she still sat there waiting for the blue van to come pulling up in the driveway. Her mom, Julie would grab the groceries and yell at her dad Hank for not helping her. He would shrug her off. It had been three months since the accident that had killed her mother and father, but she still couldn't believe they were really gone. Her Aunt Annie came up behind her. She tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped.  
  
"Are you okay, Erica?" She sat down beside her niece.  
  
"Yes." She lied.  
  
"It's the accident, isn't it?" Annie asked sincerely.  
  
"Yeah. I keep thinking they'll pull up and life'll be like it was. But it never will be."  
  
"I can't say I know how you feel, but Eric and I will help you in anyway you need us to. Just ask."  
  
Erica nodded. Just the doorbell rang. Annie went and got it.  
  
"Hey Matt! Sarah! Joel and Liz! Come in!"  
  
"Hi Mom! We brought you this." Matt handed his mother a bottle of wine. He hugged her.  
  
Mary pulled up as this was going on. She was very pale looking. Matt saw this and asked his sister to come with him.  
  
"Mary, are you okay?"  
  
"Honestly, I've been feeling horrible and throwing up a lot!"  
  
"I gotta puke!"  
  
"I'll take you to the clinic now."  
  
He told the others that he was taking her to the store. They drove to the Glenoak Clinic.  
  
"Why now, Matt?"  
  
"I know once everyone gets here, we won't get out. And you look really pale and ill."  
  
They pulled up to the clinic and got out.  
  
When it was finally Mary's turn, Matt waited outside.  
  
When Mary came out she was smiling.  
  
"So."  
  
"So, I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Congratulations! I won't tell anyone!" He hugged his sister. 


	5. The News

When they got back, everyone had arrived. Mary pushed through the crowd to find Carlos. She dragged him into the kitchen.  
  
"What is it, Maria?" Carlos said, calling his wife by her pet name.  
  
"Matt really took me to the clinic, because I was feeling sick. It turns out, I'm having a baby!"  
  
Carlos looked stunned and then hugged his wife.  
  
"Why didn't you get me to take you, Maria?"  
  
"I didn't want to worry you, and Matt kind of just took me. I thought it was the flu, but it's not, apparently."  
  
"Can we tell anyone?"  
  
"Yes, we can, but lets wait until tomorrow at Thanksgiving dinner and say that's what we are thankful for."  
  
Carlos nodded as they happily walked out into the living room where all were gathered.  
  
"Hi, Paris! You look great!" Mary said to the pregnant mother of her brother-in-law Peter.  
  
"Thanks, Mary. I'm due in 20 weeks, and now I know why I never had another after Peter!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
Annie and Chandler, Paris's husband, came up behind her.  
  
"You don't look to good. Your face looks swollen, and your feet do too. Please, Paris, sit down." Annie said.  
  
"Oh hi, Chandler. Ooo, wow! I'm not feeling good, and my vision is kind of blurry again, Chandler. And oh my head is throbbing. I'm gonna lay down." Paris said.  
  
Annie looked concerned. She had had complications during her first pregnancy with Matt, and recognized these symptoms. She led Paris upstairs. She walked out of the living room, up the stairs, and into the spare room. She asked Chandler to call 9-1-1. Annie sat with Paris and Chandler in the upstairs room as they waited for the ambulance to come. 


	6. Oh No!

When they got back, everyone had arrived. Mary pushed through the crowd to find Carlos. She dragged him into the kitchen.  
  
"What is it, Maria?" Carlos said, calling his wife by her pet name.  
  
"Matt really took me to the clinic, because I was feeling sick. It turns out, I'm having a baby!"  
  
Carlos looked stunned and then hugged his wife.  
  
"Why didn't you get me to take you, Maria?"  
  
"I didn't want to worry you, and Matt kind of just took me. I thought it was the flu, but it's not, apparently."  
  
"Can we tell anyone?"  
  
"Yes, we can, but lets wait until tomorrow at Thanksgiving dinner and say that's what we are thankful for."  
  
Carlos nodded as they happily walked out into the living room where all were gathered.  
  
"Hi, Paris! You look great!" Mary said to the pregnant mother of her brother-in-law Peter.  
  
"Thanks, Mary. I'm due in 20 weeks, and now I know why I never had another after Peter!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
Annie and Chandler, Paris's husband, came up behind her.  
  
"You don't look to good. Your face looks swollen, and your feet do too. Please, Paris, sit down." Annie said.  
  
"Oh hi, Chandler. Ooo, wow! I'm not feeling good, and my vision is kind of blurry again, Chandler. And oh my head is throbbing. I'm gonna lay down." Paris said.  
  
Annie looked concerned. She had had complications during her first pregnancy with Matt, and recognized these symptoms. She led Paris upstairs. She walked out of the living room, up the stairs, and into the spare room. She asked Chandler to call 9-1-1. Annie sat with Paris and Chandler in the upstairs room as they waited for the ambulance to come. 


	7. The Horror

When Paris got to the hospital, the doctor looked at her an knew something was wrong, even before he found that she was due in ten weeks. He rushed her into a room and blocked Chandler from coming in. Chandler obliged.  
  
Inside the ER, doctor's were getting worried. Annie had been right to call the emergency service. Paris was suffering from advanced pre-eclampsia and in danger of becoming eclampsic. One of the residents, Dr. Highgrove, went out to speak to Chandler.  
  
"Mr. Hampton, you were right to call us. Paris is suffering from advanced pre-eclampsia. She could become eclampsic and that can be horrible. Here's a brochure, because I have to get back to Paris. I'll fill you in soon." He ran back to the ER. Chandler stood stunned.  
  
He turned to Annie, who had come with them in a separate vehicle. She embraced him, as he had become like a son, as they read through the brochure. What they read worried Chandler.  
  
"Pre-eclampsia and eclampsia are forms of high-blood pressure that occur during pregnancy and are accompanied by protein in the urine and edema (swelling). As the names suggest, these two disorders are related. Pre- eclampsia, sometimes called toxemia of pregnancy, may develop into the more severe eclampsia, which is pre-eclampsia together with seizure. These conditions usually develop during the second half of pregnancy (after 20 weeks), though sometimes they develop shortly after birth, and, in very rare situations, they occur before 20 weeks of pregnancy. If you are pregnant, increasing blood pressure may not make you feel different until it is dangerously high. So you should watch for signs of pre-eclampsia. If you develop pre-eclampsia, the first thing you notice may be rapid weight gain, on the order of two to five pounds in a single week. Many pregnant women have swelling of their feet or legs; however, swelling of your face or arms may be a sign of pre-eclampsia. If pre-eclampsia progresses from mild to moderate or severe, you may begin to notice other symptoms. Headache, vision changes and abdominal pain should prompt concern." Annie read this to Chandler as he was too worried to read himself. "Once you begin to have seizures, you are considered to have eclampsia. This is a life-threatening situation for both you and your baby. During a seizure, you and your baby are at risk of being deprived of oxygen... severe bleeding and death of the fetus and possibly the mother can occur." Annie continued reading as Chandler turned pale. Annie decided to call home and ask Peter to come. Chandler opened up his wallet, looked at a picture of Paris, looked to God, and prayed that she would be safe.  
  
NOTE: I got the info for the brochure from and adapted it for space reasons. Thanks to this site for the great info. I took out a part that was what I felt too graphic for the story. That's why the . is there. The important part is the death part. 


	8. Tragedy

THIS IS A SAD CHAPTER!!!!! (((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Peter came rushing to the hospital with Ruthie when he heard his mother was in danger. He met Annie at the door of the hospital. She filled him in when she met up with him. Peter became very worried when he heard that his mother had started seizuring, and become eclampsic. He ran up to Chandler when he saw him. They hugged. Chandler briefed him on what the doctor had just told him moments before.  
  
"Pete, Paris is not doing well. She's umm. having organ shut down. It could be permanent or temporary. Dr. Mills will be out soon to fill us in again." He was crying now.  
  
"Oh God, Chandler." He hugged his step-father. Then Dr. Mills came out and the look on his face didn't look encouraging.  
  
"Mr. Hampton, Paris is in ICU and in very critical condition. She is in a comatose state right now. She is on a respirator right now, and we are watching her for bleeding internally. We aren't out of the woods yet. Your baby girl is in NICU, and should be fine in a few months. You can see Paris now, Mr. Hampton."  
  
Chandler and Peter hugged and Chandler went into the ICU to see his wife. She lay limply in the bed, her heart on a monitor. He began to talk to his unconscious wife.  
  
"We have a new baby girl, Par. I'm thinking of naming her Juliette, a name that we both like, remember? Or Rhea, another name you liked, the one I wasn't so keen on, but she looks like a Rhea. Rhea Juliette Hampton. That sounds good. Wait, Rhea Juliette Hampton-Petrowski. Rhea Hampton-Petrowski. That sounds good, but she can go by Rhea Petrowski at school. I love you Paris Hampton. I love you." He held his wife's hand as he looked at the heart monitor. It was going down. He pressed the call button and yelled for help. 


	9. On the Brink of Death

A group of doctors and nurses came running in. They saw her heart monitor, and went to action. As Dr. Hathaway-Romano a resident went to get the head doctor of cardiology, Chandler stood by helplessly. Suddenly, the heart monitor went flat. Dr. Patrillo the doctor on call yelled to one of the med students, Carter, to grab the crash cart. Chandler stood stunned and grieving. Suddenly, he heard a noise.  
  
"We have life." Patrillo said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, along with looks of stun at how close Paris had come to death.  
  
"Mr. Hampton, Ms. Petrowski, is going to be fine, or as fine as she was before. We'll be monitoring her very closely now though."  
  
Chandler nodded and left the room.  
  
A few weeks later, Paris was still in the coma. Chandler decided to go for lunch. He went out to see the whole Camden family. They had come to see Chandler, who hadn't come home in over two weeks. He had been at the hospital in a room at the local Easter Seals House, and had barely left his wife's side. Eric saw his face and took him aside.  
  
"What's wrong, Chandler."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Let me take you to coffee in the cafeteria. You need to talk."  
  
Chandler nodded and thanked him.  
  
Eric looked at Chandler's face and knew how close Paris really was to death. He put his arm around Chandler's shoulder and walked with him to the cafeteria. 


	10. The Talk

Chandler and Eric walked up to the cafeteria counter. Eric remembered Matt's time working as a cafeteria worker and laughed inside.  
  
"I'll have a LARGE black coffee." Chandler said.  
  
"I'll have a small café latte." Eric said.  
  
They got their coffee and went to a table. Eric spoke up.  
  
"How bad is she?"  
  
"She's been in the coma now for two and a half weeks. Rhea's gonna be coming home soon, and I want her to know her mommy. I don't know what I'll do without her Eric."  
  
"It'll be okay. What do the doctors say?"  
  
"Her chance of survival is about 10 percent to 20. I just keep praying she'll be okay."  
  
"We're all praying for her, Chandler. We all are at the church and at Morgan's congregation and at Rabbi Glass's synagogue. All over Glenoak."  
  
"Thanks, but I don't know how much prayer can really do. I know it sounds unholy, but I am.."  
  
"It's okay, don't be sorry or feel bad, I know how you feel. After the heart surgery I felt the same way. And don't underestimate the power of prayer, Chandler. Don't. Give it a chance." Eric said trying to settle his friend's fears.  
  
"We can watch Rhea, ANY time you need us too, if you want to go out or anything. After all, you are my step son, no step."  
  
"in-law. Step in-law."  
  
"Yes, you can ask us to help in any way, don't be afraid. It's okay to ask."  
  
"Thanks, but Peter and Ruthie already offered."  
  
"They have six kids of their own under five. Ask!"  
  
Chandler nodded. The two men continued to talk as the night grew dark and six cups of coffee later, at one in the morning, Eric and Chandler departed from the hospital. 


	11. Oops

Several weeks passed, Rhea was brought home, and Eric was taken up on his offer. Chandler left his beloved baby girl when she was only four weeks old, with the Camdens, entrusting the care of this most treasured child in their care. One day, he was about to leave after dropping her off when his pager went off.  
  
"Annie, can I use the phone?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He dialed the number.  
  
"Hi, I was paged."  
  
"Oh my God! I'll be right over. Bye." He hung up the phone stunned.  
  
"Paris is awake!" He hugged Annie as he said this.  
  
Annie drove him and left Rhea with Eric while they were gone. Chandler was too exited to drive and Annie had offered to go with him. He accepted, as he didn't care how he got to the hospital, he just wanted to get there.  
  
When they got up to Paris's floor, they were met by a team of doctors and nurses.  
  
"Are you Mr. Hampton?" the main doctor asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mr. Hampton, we have terribly bad news. She passed away a few minutes ago. I'm sorry."  
  
Chandler stood stunned. He had missed saying goodbye to his wife. The doctor looked down at his chart.  
  
"Rachel's last hours were peaceful, Mr. Hamp---"  
  
"Rachel? My wife is Paris Petrowski. I'm Chandler HAMPTON"  
  
"Oh my gosh. I meant to talk to Ralph HAMTON. I am so sorry. I'm so sorry to worry you. I didn't mean to worry you. I thought you were someone else. I really, really, really. it won't happen ag.."  
  
"It's okay, as long as my wife is okay."  
  
"She's fine. She's awake now."  
  
Chandler walked into his wife's room. He saw his wife with her open eyes.  
  
"Paris, it's Chandler."  
  
"I know." She managed to say very weakly.  
  
"We have a baby girl, Rhea Juliette."  
  
"I know."  
  
"She's with Eric right now. I'll bring her tonight."  
  
"Wait a few days. I want to-ouch"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, my arm hurts. They keep putting I.V. things into me. It hurts."  
  
"Oh. How do you feel?"  
  
"I've been out of a coma for four hours. I'm fine considering."  
  
Chandler kissed his wife, and repeatedly told her how much he loved her. He also told her of the mishap with the names. She managed to get out a little laugh.  
  
NOTE: I totally rushed the whole coma wake up process, but my story can only take so long. Sorry for the inaccuracy. 


	12. Welcome Home

Four and a half weeks later, Paris went home to the house she, Rhea and Chandler shared. Because she was still weak, her doctor had asked that she not climb stairs or do strenuous activities yet. Paris knew that she would get a better chance to bond with Rhea being at home, so she was very excited. Paris left the hospital in a wheelchair, because her body hadn't fully recovered from the coma. When Chandler went to pick her up, they were both ecstatic.  
  
On the drive home, Paris told her husband how lucky she felt.  
  
"Chandler, I feel so happy to be alive. I came so close to death, and I don't know how you would have coped. How I would have coped watching you from Heaven. Not being able to meet my baby girl."  
  
"But you are here. I am so glad you are. And I'm sure Rhea is. Paris, just be careful of yourself. Dr. Paulson told us that you need to rest or else you could get hurt. Remember, you're still weak."  
  
"I know, I know. Just let me do things for myself. Okay? I just need some independence. Is that okay, Chandler?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, it's okay Paris."  
  
As they pulled into their driveway, they noticed the door open. It was Peter. Chandler helped Paris out of the car. They walked slowly up to the house and went in. Inside, Ruthie and her kids, Eric and Annie, and other Camdens were there to greet her home. In the fourteen years that Chandler had worked with Eric, he had become a main part of their family. Paris was surprised to see her house filled with such welcoming spirit. As everyone was talking, a cell phone rang. Everyone reached for their phones, until Annie realized it was hers.  
  
"Hello? Carlos! Oh my, Mary had her baby! A girl! He's here. The whole gang is actually! Bye and congratulations, Carlos! Say hi to Mary!" Annie hung up.  
  
"Mary had her baby! It's a healthy baby girl named Amelia Marie." Everyone hugged and then got back to the party. 


End file.
